


Revenge is best served cold. Or tied up.

by HamHamforMatMat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamforMatMat/pseuds/HamHamforMatMat
Summary: After a long flight Daveed was supposed to pick you up... He didn't.





	Revenge is best served cold. Or tied up.

Daveed had gone ahead to New York for rehearsals and you would join him the day before the premiere. It had been a lonely few weeks without him. The bed was much too big without him there. Plus, he is a pretty good pillow.  
When you got off the plane and got your luggage you went to the arrivals hall. You looked around for your favourite curly head of hair but couldn't find him. There was, however, a guy with a sign with your name on it. You went to him. He was about the same height as Daveed, with short hair and a happy smile. "Y/N? I'm Okieriete, but call me Oak. Daveed was busy so he asked me to pick you up."  
"Oh thanks." You smiled, though you were a little disappointed he couldn't make it himself.  
"He did say he was really sorry." Oak said. "But Lin is pretty much a guy with no chill at all and he's working us like horses. He has Daveed working on his French."  
"Yeah his French kinda... is terrible." You laughed softly. "So... You work with Daveed?"  
"Yeah I play Madison and Mulligan." Oak said. He took your luggage and started walking. You chatted with the man the entire ride. He was pretty funny and very laid back. It was nice. It almost made you forgive Daveed. Almost.  
He took you go the theatre and led you inside through the back entrance. He took you through a maze of hallways until you two reached the stage. You went onto it and grinned. This was incredible. You've always loved an empty stage.  
It wasn't empty for long. Two familiar arms wrapped around you and pulled you against a chest. Daveed put his head on top of yours and just held you. "I could fall asleep like this."  
"Really now?" You coolly asked. He knew how you hated flying and how heights made you more than a little uneasy. He could have called to tell you someone else would pick you up from the airport.  
"Yep." Daveed said. "I've missed you." You hummed in response, not using any words. "Baby girl? Are you alright?"  
"It was a long flight." You calmly said. You stepped out of his arms and crossed your own, keeping your back to him.  
"I'm almost done here. We can go back to my place and I'll hold you all night." Daveed promised. You bit your lip. He knew that was your weakness.  
"Promise?" You asked. He took you back into his arms and hugged you tightly.  
"I promise." Daveed said. He kissed the top of your head. That got you smiling again. You couldn't stay angry at this man.

  
About two hours later you finally reached the apartment Daveed had called home the past couple weeks. It was painstakingly empty. You looked around and mentally made a plan to change that.  
"I love it when you make that face." Daveed grinned at you. "Nose all crinkled up, focussing... cute."  
"I'm not cute." You protested. He laughed and hugged you. He kissed your nose and grinned. "Nope. Not cute."  
"No of course. You're fucking hot." Daveed said. You smiled at the answer and pecked his lips. He grinned. "Compliments get me kisses. Good to know."  
"It can get you so much more." You said. Bold move, you knew that, but there were two reasons for that. One, you haven't seen him in weeks. Two, he still deserved some form of payback after the airport thing.  
"Who are you and where's my shy Y/N?" Daveed asked with a grin.  
"She stayed in California." You said. Daveed grinned and pulled you to him for a real kiss. He let one hand trail up your side, to your neck. He moved it back and wrapped it into your hair as he licked your bottom lip for entrance.  
You opened your mouth for him and melted into the kiss. You put your arms around him and pulled him against you.  
Daveed pulled back from the kiss and grinned at you. He put a hand to your cheek and stroked it. "I love you baby girl. I'm so glad that you're here now."  
You smiled and leaned into the touch. "Then show me how glad you are. I've missed you, your voice, your touch, your kisses and..." You trailed off for a moment. Nope. Now is not the time to chicken out. "Your cock. It's been weeks... I could ride you all night long, make you bring out every swear word you know."  
Daveed let out a low groan at your words. He picked you up and started walking to his bedroom. "Then what are we waiting for?"  
He had barely finished his sentence or you reconnected your lips. It was different from the last one. It was much more heated, passionate, both of you fighting for control over the kiss. Your hands found their way under his shirt, pulling it up.  
Daveed gently put you down on his bed and pulled his shirt off. You grinned and enjoyed the sight for a moment. He leaned down and kissed you again. It was brief and he was gone as soon as your lips met each other. He pulled your shirt off and helped you out of your bra. He kissed his way down your jaw and neck to your breasts. You arched your back into the touch with a soft moan.  
You put a hand into his hair and gently pulled him up to your lips. You didn't kiss him, you let your lips graze his before quickly putting your arms around him and rolling you two over. You straddled him and kept him pinned down. "It won't be so easy this time."  
"I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it." Daveed grinned. You rolled your hips against him, earning a low groan from the back of his throat. You got up and walked over to his closet.  
"What are you up to?" Daveed asked from the bed. He was propped up on his elbows and watched your every move.  
"Patience is a virtue." You said as you dug out a scarf from his closet. You walked back to him, smiling sweetly at him. He watched you as you got closer. You crawled over him and kissed him again as a distraction. It worked well and a minute later his hands were tied above him to the headboard.  
"Y/N?" Daveed asked as he looked up at his hands. "What are-"  
"Shush." You said. You straddled him and rolled your hips again. "Let me have my revenge."  
"Revenge hmm?" Daveed asked with a grin. "Do I really need to be tied down for that?"  
"Yes." You said. You got off him and slowly got him out of his pants and underwear. You looked at his half hard cock and gave it a few teasing strokes.  
"God, Y/N." Daveed groaned. "Your hand is so much better than mine." You smirked for a second and pulled back.  
"Imagine my pussy then." You said. Daveed let out a low growl at the thought of it. You got up from the bed and slowly pulled your pants down. "Tell me, Daveed... how much do you want me right now?"  
"Fuck, Y/N, the things you do to me." Daveed said as he hungrily looked you over. "I want you so much right now I can't even explain it, bouncing over my hard dick, crying out my name, soaking wet and feeling-" his sentence ended in a groan.  
You bit your lip. That did sound like a good idea. You slipped out of your panties and straddled him again. "Well... if you're good, then you might get what you want."  
"Might?" Daveed asked as he tried to get his hands free. He looked up at the scarf when he couldn't.  
"Yes, might." You said. You rubbed against him and let out a soft moan when his cock went over your clit. "Like I said, if you're good."  
"I promise I'll be good." Daveed said. You leaned down and kissed him deeply as you continued to rub against him. He deepened the kiss as an attempt to still control something.  
You grinned against his lips and pulled back. "Ah ah, that is not good, mr. Diggs." You got up and got a condom from his bedside cabinet. You got the package off and rolled it onto him.  
"For fucks sake Y/N stop stalling and fuck me." Daveed protested. He seemed frustrated.  
"All you had to do was ask." You said. You lowered yourself onto him, painstakingly slow. Daveed threw his head back and groaned.  
"Untie me Y/N. Let me love you. Let me show you how much I fucking love you. Let me show you how you drive me insane." Daveed pleaded.  
You thought it over and then moved against him once, twice, and then a third time. "No."  
Daveed bucked up into you. He smirked at the blush forming at your cheeks in response. "No?"  
"N-No." You faltered for a moment. You closed your eyes and trailed your nails down his chest as you continued rocking.  
"Untie me. Let my hands roam your body, play with your breasts, stimulate your clit. Let me set you off into extacy." Daveed said in a voice he knew you loved.  
You couldn't resist anymore. You leaned over and untied his hands. Daveed quickly leaned up and captured your lips in a passionate kiss. Once his hands were free he placed them on your hips. He kissed your neck, sucking a hickey into your skin. "My beautiful girl..."  
You smiled and kissed him. You got distracted by his words and he took the chance to turn you around.  
"Beautiful, but so naughty." Daveed murmered. He started moving at a faster pace. He used his hands to pin yours above your head. "I should return the favour of tying you up."  
"Maybe you should." You moaned softly. Daveed smirked and tied your hands with the scarf still left on the headboard.  
When he was done he trailed a hand down your cheek and neck, to your breasts. He ran a thumb over your nipple and they hardened from the touch.  
"Daveed please... please..." You moaned. He cupped your breast with his other hand. He kissed your neck and fondled your breasts.  
"That's it baby girl. I like it when I have you begging underneath me." Daveed softly said.  
You were getting close. You could feel it build up inside you. "Daveed... I'm going to..."  
"Go ahead." Daveed whispered in your ear. His hand found your clit and he stroked it.  
You cried out in pleasure as you came. You had never felt anything this intense before. It was different somehow.  
Daveed groaned when he felt you clench around him. His movements sped up, went a bit sloppy near the end. You could only ride out your orgasm as he finished a few thrusts later.  
You were left breathless. Eyed closed and breathing heavily. You let out a soft whine when he got out of you. He untied your hands and pulled you into his arms. "We should do this again sometime."


End file.
